Sleep Grabber
by TannaKotaZ03
Summary: Numbuh 23 and Numbuh 35 are assigned to guard the KND Code Module while Numbuhs 44 and 44 are away. It's an overnight mission, and Numbuh 23 is nervous because she... is a sleep grabber! Cute 23/35


**My first KND story! YAAAY! I just HAD to post SOMETHING before I turn thirteen today! WAAAAAAAAAHHH! But, chin up, cause I think you'll like it! ;D **

**This story is dedicated to AllCaileyGirl! Sorry I couldn't let you read it before now, I just wanted it to be a bigger surprise for you girl!**

**P.S. Omg! Look at me! About a year ago, I couldn't write fluff for nothin'! Now look at me! All fluffy with this story! Heehee! xP**

**Oh yeah, and Idk how many of you will actually review on this, because it doesn't seem like many people like to review on one-shots on this archieve. But, oh well. I guess I'll see! Well, enjoy! I'll meet you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KND! But, if I did, there would be ten seasons by now! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Grabber <strong>

**by RandomlyRandom4Ever**

"But, I still don't see why we have to watch the Kids Next Door Code Module, Numbuh 86," the eleven-year-old tomboy continued to protest as she, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 35 walked through the KND Arctic Base. The Scotish hot-head turned to glare at the brunette operative in annoyance, fire blazing through her eyes.

"Uh...sir..." Numbuh 23 added, reminding herself who she was arguing with.

"I already told ya, Numbuh 23," Numbuh 86 growled. "The 44 twins are away on a mission, and we don't have any other operatives for the job."

Numbuh 23 sighed. That answer wasn't really what she was hoping it would be. "Well, why not?"

Numbuh 86 felt that she was seconds away from turning and slapping the girl in front of everyone. Numbuh 23 sensed that too, but she tried her luck. She really didn't want this job assigned to her. Especially since it was an overnight thing. And even more so, it was with Numbuh 35. She had to get out of it.

"Because," Numbuh 86 was able to get out through her clenched teeth. "Adult activity has been unusually high over the past month. So every kid in the Kids Next Door have been working harder than usual to make sure things are taken care of. And that means that some operatives, such as Numbuhs 44 and 44, are too busy to do some jobs. And therefore, other operatives must temporarily take over their positions so our whole system won't shut down! You should be honored that we even chose you for such an important position, Numbuh 23!"

Numbuh 23 sighed, defeated. There was no point in arguing with Fanny any further. She couldn't win. In fact, there were only three known kids who actually had a chance at beating Numbuh 86 in an argument. Soophreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362(1); KND Drill Sergeant and Cadets Next Door trainer, Numbuh 60(2); and possibly even leader of Sector V, Numbuh 1(3). But they're pretty much the only three in existance.

"Alright, alright," Virginia exhaled. "But I do have one more ques-"

"No!" Numbuh 86 sharply cut her off. She was determined not to play Twenty Questions with Numbuh 23 anymore. Especially since all of the questions that were asked were pretty much the same.

Numbuh 23 kept wanting to know why she, of all people, had to watch the KND Code Module with Numbuh 35. And it was pretty amazing how she could word that one question so many different ways. "No more questions Numbuh 23. Just shut up and keep walking. We're almost there."

Just when Numbuh 23 was gonna risk her life by speaking again, another voice beat her to it. "Actually Numbuh 86, sir, I have a question too."

Virginia turned to see the owner of the voice, Numbuh 35, staring wearily at the back of Fanny's head, probably expecting a slap in the face for two reasons. One: He wanted to ask Numbuh 86 a question when she was already on edge. Two: He was a boy and he wanted to ask Numbuh 86 a question when she was already on edge.

Still, Virginia couldn't help but smile at how incredibly cute Bartie looked when he was nervous. The way his deep brown eyes grew two times bigger than they were before. The way he would softly chew on his bottom lip. The way his hands would automatically bury themselves inside his pants pockets and not come out for anything. Every little gesture Virginia would take into account to notice.

Needless to say, Virginia had been slightly attracted to Numbuh 35 ever since the slumber party incident where he had punched a teenager square in the face for her. And ever since then, there were times when she wondered if Bartie might've liked her back. Why else would someone say _"Mind if I cut in?"_ and then knock a person over the edge of a platform that's suspended over fifty feet in the air if they didn't have at least _some_ feelings for that person? Then again, Virginia also thought that she was just making excuses for herself. Numbuh 35 could've had a totally different reason for doing what he did. Maybe he just didn't like him or something. After all, the KND _were_ trained to hate all teens.

And besides, why would Numbuh 35 like her anyway? The girl who's favorite colors are black and red, has never taken her hair out of its two ponytails, and has never worn a skirt in her life. (At least not in public...or willingly). What was to like?

Unfortunately, Virginia couldn't think about it any further because Fanny's more-than-ticked-off voice startled her out of her daydream and caused her to bring her attention back to reality. "WHAT! What? What is it, Numbuh 35? What!"

"U-Um..." Numbuh 35 obviously found it hard to speak at the moment. Virginia watched as he struggled to find the right words. "I-I was just w-wondering why we're walking through the Kids Next Door A-Arctic Base, s-sir."

Virginia tried to stiffle a giggle as she listened for Numbuh 86's answer. Bartie always stuttered like crazy when he was extremely nervous or scared. Like at the slumber party incident, he stuttered the 'C' in 'Cree' four times before he could finally force the teen's full name out of his mouth.

However, Virginia's mufled giggle silenced as she watched Fanny's complexion go from its slightly pale color to to a blazing red in a matter of seconds. "If either one of yeh asks me that again, I will kill yah!"

"But-"

"Because I already told ya like a quadrillion times that you two are assigned to guard the-"

"But the code module isn't here!" Virginia was surprised to hear herself cut in on the argument. (Well, if you considered Numbuh 86 screaming her lungs out at someone who wasn't saying anything back an "argument"). "Sir," she added when Numbuh 86 dangerously slit her eyes at her.

"Oh, really?" Fanny asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, still looking annoyed, but slighty curious at the same time. "Then where is it Virginia?"

_"Oh no, first name basis... not good,"_ Virginia nervously thought as she looked at Numbuh 86. _"I better choose my next words carefully, or she just might bite my head off."_

Numbuh 23 quickly erased that thought from her mind and swallowed her fear as she made an admittidly pitiful attempt to stare Numbuh 86 in the eyes. Virginia was usually a very brave girl, but something about the look in Numbuh 86's eyes when she was mad made her stomache flop.

Virginia fiddled with her fingers and averted her gaze to the ground. "Well, if you remember correctly, sir, the code module was moved from the KND Arctic Base to the KND Moon Base."

Numbuh 86 rasied an eyebrow. "Yeah," Numbuh 35 agreed, backing Virginia up before Numbuh 86 could say anything. "After Father tried to steal it from the Arctic Base that time, it was transfered to the moonbase."

"Exactly," Virginia said, feeling much more confident. "Remember when Numbuh 12 stole it from the moonbase on the night of your slumber party?"

Both Numbuhs 23 and 35 could visibly see the memories flooding back as a look of slight shock and embarassment crossed Fanny's features. "B-But," she stuttered as she peeked around the corner that the group of three were standing at. And sure enough, the space where the code module would usually be kept, was now empty.

When Fanny turned back to Bartie and Virginia, the look of embarassment clearly overpowered the previous look of shock as Fanny's face practically drowned in a crimson red color. The two operatives tried not to laugh as the humiliated decomissioning officer tried to regain some of her dignity. "I'll go get a _S.C.A.M.P.E.R._," she mumbled before she stalked away.

At this point, neither Bartie nor Virginia could contain their laughter as they burst into a fit of giggles the second they were sure Numbuh 86 wouldn't hear them. (Which wasn't too long, since the Arctic Base was already pretty noisy because it was crowded with other KND operatives).

"Oh my gosh," Virginia laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen her blush that deep before! Haha!" A sly smirk that had found its way onto Bartie's face caught Virginia's attention. "What?" she asked as her laughter came to a halt.

"Unless of course she's around Numbuh 60," Bartie said cooly. Virginia blinked up at him a few times before she burst into a new round of laughter that was twice as loud as the last.

Bartie watched as Virginia wrapped her arms around her stomache, trying to slow her laughter. He was pleased with himself for making her laugh like she currently was. He loved her laugh. It was so light and airy. It was definately not the kind of laugh that most people would expect to come out of her. Seriously, he had once heard someone say that they figured she laughed like a man. But it was far from that. It was the most beautiful laugh that Bartie Stork had ever heard in his life.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what time is it now?" Virginia asked sleepily as she clutched a <em>B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.E.R.<em> in her hands.

Bartie chuckled as he shifted his _C.H.A.N.G.E.M.A.K.E.R._ to his left hand so he could properly look at his watch. "As I said thirty seconds ago, it's 11:30."

"Oh," Virginia sheepishly giggled, feeling like an idiot. However, she did thank the Lord that it was dark in the moonbase, so Numbuh 35 couldn't see her blushing.

"Numbuh 23, are you tired?" Bartie asked, sensing that Virginia was complaining about the time because she was about to pass out from being so sleepy.

"What, me?" Virginia asked, clearly failing on being convincing. "No way."

"Please Virginia," Bartie laughed, unknowingly causing Virginia to blush again. "Why don't you go ahead and lie down," he suggested. "I'll keep watch."

As inviting as the pillow and blanket that she had brought along looked, Virginia knew that she couldn't go to sleep. Not while Numbuh 35 was with her. "No, it's alright Bartie," she said, looking down. The reason why she didn't want to go to sleep was pretty embarassing. "I'll just force myself to stay awake."

"Aha!" Bartie exclaimed, causing Virginia to slightly flinch and look up at her guard partner. "What?" she asked, very confused. Most likely because she was so sleepy.

"I _knew_ you were tired!" Bartie grinned over at her. Yet again, Virginia blushed and looked down. Not because Bartie had figured out that she was lieing about not being tired, which she also mentally cursed herself for, but because he had actually smiled at her. He had smiled that real, genuine smile that made Virginia melt inside. She had seen him use it so much when he was hanging out with his friends, but never in a million years did she think that _she_ would be the one recieving it.

"Um... a-alright, I guess I could rest for a little bit," she said, giving in. The main reason being she didn't want to end up standing in an awkward silence with Numbuh 35. And at least if she was laying down, she could pretend to be asleep. What could possibly go wrong?

12:15 AM

Well, pretending to be asleep was obviously not the best option, because as soon as Virginia's head hit her pillow, she was instantly sucked into the dream world. And as for Numbuh 35... he was started to get heavy eyelids too.

Bartie yawned as he looked out at the stars through the huge transparent part of the moonbase. The beauty and peacefulness from the sight wasn't making it any easier to stay awake. _"Ah, it won't kill anybody if I get a few hours of sleep,"_ he thought as he turned towards Virginia, who was sleeping soundly herself.

He smiled as he walked over the 'sleeping beauty'(4) and sat down next to her. _C.H.A.N.G.E.M.A.K.E.R._ in hand, Bartie leaned his head against the back of the wall and sighed. He was just about to nod off when he felt something grip itself around his wasit. Instinctively tightening his grip around his weapon, Bartie looked down to see that Virginia had snaked her arms around him.

Numbuh 35 immediately felt his face heat up and his heartbeat quicken as he kept his eyes locked on Virginia. "Uh... Numbuh 23?" Bartie whispered. "Virginia?" That's when he realized that she was sound asleep, snoring sofly. Barite would've taken the time to note how adorable that was if he wasn't in the situation that he was in.

_"Hmm... it must be something that she does when she's sleeping,"_ Bartie finally came to realize after about five minutes in a state of slight shock. _"It's... actually not that bad..."_ As soon as he realized what he had just thought, Bartie blushed a deep shade of red. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the stars through the see-through glass once again. The brilliant white stars dotted the blackish-blue sky, creating an image that you would only expect to see in movies.

"In fact, this is absolutely perfect," Bartie whispered to himself as he pulled Virginia's blanket father up onto her body, which caused her to sigh and snuggle closer to him in her sleep.

_"Perfect..."_

And that was the last thing Bartie thought before he drifted off too.

* * *

><p>The next morning, both Bartie and Virginia woke up to the sound of a girl's laughter. Both kids opened their eyes to see Numbuh 86 smirking down at them with a camera-phone in her hand. <em>Oh God.<em>

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" she laughed, referring to the current position the two operatives were in. Apparently, sometime during the night, Bartie had draped his arm around Virginia's shoulders, causing the two to look even closer.

Bartie and Virginia looked at each other and instantly noticed it too. _"Oh no, this can't be happening,"_ Virginia panicked and both she and Bartie swifty let go of each other and put a good amount of distance between them. They were both, of course, blushing like crazy. And Fanny's snickering didn't help.

"I came up here because I was wondering where you guys were and why you weren't back yet," Fanny sneered. "Now I see why," she said before she laughed again.

Bartie and Virginia couldn't bring themselves to look at each other as Fanny continued laughing at talking about plotting to make their lives a living hell because of this. (Well, she didn't actually say that, but that's what it was in code).

"I bet everyone I know is going to love to see this," she said, waving her phone, which obviously was used to take of picture of them while they were sleeping, around. "Starting with every operative that's currently in the moonbase," she let out another chuckle before she turned on her heel, about to leave. But not before yelling, "You two lovebirds better get out of here before I show too many people!" Pretty soon, she was out of sight, even though they could still hear her roaring with laughter for about a minute after before everything was silent.

Amazingly, Virginia was the first to gather her courage and speak. However, she sounded on the edge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Numbuh 35," she said softly, her voice barely audible. "This was what I was afraid of," she made herself look up at Bartie, who felt the need to look back. He stared into her ashamed dark brown eyes as she said, "I'm a sleep grabber."

Bartie almost wanted to laugh. "Sleep grabber?" he asked, smiling at the sound of the name.

Virginia caught the humor in his voice and let herself smile a small smile as well. "Yeah, ever since I was little I always felt the need to grab onto something when I'm sleeping," she explained. "I did it so much, that my family and I ultimately decided that I was a 'sleep grabber'," she said. "Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah..." Bartie mumbled as he looked down.

Virginia's mood suddenly changed from depressed and embarassed to upset and angry as she huffed and stood up. "And now Numbuh 86 is gonna show the whole KND!" she said, louder than she had intended. "And it's all my falt!"

Bartie sighed and stood up too. "So that's why you didn't wanna come on this mission, right?" he asked. "Because you were scared something like this would happen?"

Virginia sniffed and nodded sadly, her mood back to depressed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Out of nowhere, a wave of courage swept over Bartie as he took one of Virginia's hands in his own. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but he didn't care. "Don't be," he said as he used his free hand to tilt her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "I happen to like the fact that you're a sleep grabber," he smiled at her, which caused Virginia's face to heat up for what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours.

"And anyway," Bartie said, stepping away and releasing Virginia's hand as he felt the situation start to become awkward. "We can always get Numbuh 86 back by teasing her about Numbuh 60," he suggested.

Virginia laughed, suddenly feeling very comfortable about Bartie. "Uh, I don't know if that's the best idea," she said as she gathered her pillow, blanket, and weapon. "You know how short her temper is," she continued as she and Numbuh 35 started walking, all supplies in hand. "She could have us decommisioned like _that_."

"I highly doubt it," Bartie said, also feeling comfortable in Virginia's presence. "She can decommision kids for a lot of things, but embarassment over her love life isn't one of them."

At that, the two operatives laughed, happy to be around each other, knowing that things were going to be alright. And they weren't even thinking about what could possibly be waiting for them when they walked out that door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I really hoped you like it! And just in the knick of time! I only have about fifteen minutes before I turn thirteen. :( Oh well, that ain't gonna stop me from writing for the Kids Next Door! Whoo!<strong>

**(1)- Well, DUH!**

**(2)- Little bit of a shock there. ;)**

**(3)- Stranger things have happened.**

**(4)- I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!**

**Well, PLEASE R&R on my first KND story! I'll give ya a virtual hug! :DD**

**See ya next time! I'm thinking about a 3x4 or 83x84, what'cha think?**

**Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! xD**

**~Andrea **


End file.
